User blog:Cupcakey/Cup's Reviews
Hello. Because of the trend of making reviews, I'm going to do it too. That means I'll review Characters, Stories and Pictures. The form of the review will be inspired from RB and Fossy, but I'll have some things of myself. And I'll point out every thing I'll see and I might be a little strict with Pros and Cons, but you shouldn't worry if your character is good. The review for Characters will look like that: Name of the Character Pros *Pro #1 *Pro #2 *Pro #3 *Pro #4 *Pro #5 Cons *Con #1 *Con #2 *Con #3 Thoughts The things I'll point out here won't affect the score, but they will count on my opinion about that character. Semi-final score: Let's take the example below: For 5 Pros and 3 Cons you'll have 3.125/5. Points Artwork: x/5 Creativity: x/5 Fitting in canon: x/5 Originality: x/5 Final score: y/5 For Stories, the form of the review will be with Pros, Cons and Thoughts. For Pictures, I'll make some comments about it. Reviews Cain Rangle Johnson Pros *I don't see MS traits and that's a good thing. *A Candace shipping. Points for originality. *He has a personality I like. *Alternate Cain seems pretty cool, develop him. Cons *Kinda stereotypical. *The thing with the gallery is a problem. *The relationships aren't very developed, and pretty outdated. *He needs to appear in more stories. *Just like the relationships, I think the whole page should be a little developed, because I like to image a character by reading his page. Thoughts The idea of this character is good, but I think you should put more work on him. I mean, give him more hobbies or traits, try to eliminate the few stereotypical things and this kind of stuff. Semi-final score: 2.2/5 Points Artwork: 4/5 (I know it has lots of art, but update his gallery, I can't go in every blog of you to see it) Creativity: 3/5 Fitting in canon: 3/5 (I don't think the creators of PnF are thinking to introduce a new crush to Candace, that's why this is the score) Originality: 4/5 Final score: 3.25/5 A British Werewolf in Danville Pros *I can't make any comment about GPS. It's clean, without typos or grammar mistakes. *I like the plot. It's easy to follow and really interesting. *The characters aren't OOC most of the time. *This sequel is actually better that the first story. That's rare, but it happens. *There were funny moments, mixed with action moments. *It has a special thing that makes you want to read it. *Points for lot of description. You can image the movie of that story in your mind. Cons *I'll put that in only one con, because those are technical stuff: **Phin and Jessie went to museum to get some DNA from a wolf. Besides Bucky and Old Farmer Simmons, aren't there only fossils? And I don't thing the DNA lasts very much in a fossil, there are only some prints. Yet, I may be wrong. **Another DNA issue: How can Ferb release too much DNA from a bite? **Personally, I won't call the Heptapeptide a chemical, it's a protein(well, amino acid, but that's another story) Thoughts That's probably the best fan fic around, in my opinion. The characters didn't act OOC in most of moments, the action was really interesting. And the grammar was clean. Overall, this is what I call a good story. Final score: 4.4/5 Jessica Fletcher Pros *She's an alien. And she isn't affiliated with Meap in any way. *Her page is very developed. I found two typos, but that's not important. *Jessie as a character is very developed, and it has lot of time invested in her. *The idea of Ferb's sister is again, something pretty original. I didn't see lots of "Ferb's sisters". *She has a "PnF universe" personality. Probably you won't understand what I meant with that. *A lot of artwork, from different users. Well, I'll point that to the section. *Also, there are good stories around her. Cons *Even I said that being an alien is cool, I think it gave her too much skills. I think that being an alien implies some weakness too and I think that will fit on Jessie. Thoughts Jessie is a really developed character. I already made all the comments in the Pros and Cons, so I can't wait to see her in another story. Semi-final score: 4.375/5 Points Artwork: 5/5 Creativity: 5/5 Fitting in canon: 2/5 (introducing Jessie into the canon will pretty much change every thing, that's why this is the score) Originality: 5/5 Final score: 4.275/5 To Review: Characters: #Jessica Fletcher #Alex Sanders #Iantha the Platypus #Steve Lee #Eric Greene #Goldfish Darkskull #Juliana "Jules" Kensington #Cassidy Parks #Orchid the Ornithorhynchus (Platypus) #Patty the Platypus Stories: #Gone, But Not Forgotten #A British Werewolf in Danville #How Across the Second Dimension Could Have Ended #Phineas & Ferb's Halloween Extravaganza of Spooky Fun Times #Revenge of the Phineas #Identity-Revealed Pictures "Logic will get you from A to B, but imagination will get you everywhere."-Albert Einstein 13:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts